Earth
Geography Overall, only a few regions of the planet Earth were shown in the series: mainly the territory of the present day United States, Canada (Great Slave Lake), Brazil (Amazon Basin), Australia and Antarctica. The territories of Europe, Asia and Africa were rarely mentioned and/or shown. History Earth was the political center of the Homeworlds even after the colonization of the Solar System. The capital of Earth was Chicago. The capital of the Homeworlds was located on the Homeworlds Space Station. During the First Battle of Earth, the remaining Exofleet units showed a considerable amount of resistance, but were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. After Earth surrendered, Phaeton placed General Shiva in command. Phaeton knew the large Terran population would eventually lead to problems. When Phaeton relocated his capital to Chicago and renamed it Phaeton City, he brought with him security specialist Livanus, who was appointed the Chief of Earth Security. But, unlike the scorched earth tactics used on Venus, Phaeton could not risk inflaming the population into insurrection. Instead, the Neosapiens relied on infiltrating the resistence cells and the heavy use of propaganda, such as The Amanda Show, to control the population. This need for restraint allowed the Earth Resistance more leeway when conducting raids and sabotage operations. Furthermore, the greater concentration of Neosapien forces gave them more access to E-frames and other materiel. However, when a large scale revolt did occur, the Neosapien response was to use overwhelming military power to decimate the cell. The largest rebellion was when Nick Tyree began the Battle of Australia. Despite the resistence lacking central coordination and heavy weaponry, the Neosapiens were forced to use Neo Warriors to shatter the resistence's cohesion. The use of Neo Warriors turned the tide in favor of the Neosapien ground forces. If not for the intervention of Able Squad, the entire Australian Resistance Cell would have been eradicated. After failing to capture the resistence's leadership in Phaeton City, Shiva was removed from his position of Governing General and Livia was appointed. During her reign, the first Neo Lords were bred in Antarctica, the entire race of Neo Megas was eradicated after a failed coup d'état, and Phaeton's bunker was constructed in Phaeton City. The bunker was where Phaeton kept his Doomsday Device, constructed as a form of revenge for the destruction of Mars. When Admiral Winfield began the Fourth Battle of Earth, Livia ordered all garrisons to fall back to Phaeton City and to defend it at all costs. Phaeton had lost the majority of his navy during the Fourth Battle of Venus and the majority of his E-frames during the Battle of The Moon. However, despite strong resistence, the Neosapien ground forces were decimated by orbital bombardment. Additionally, resistence cells attacked military bases and forced the Neosapiens to divide their forces. After losing the Battle of Battle Creek, Phaeton realized that he had lost the war and decided to detonate his Doomsday Device as a final act of vengeance. Able Squad, sent to disable the weapon, won the Battle of Phaeton City and killed Phaeton. With his death the war was over. However, problems still remained as many Neosapiens vowed to remember Phaeton's legacy. Exofleet was now required to imprison thousands of Neosapien soldiers and dismantle the remnants of the Neosapien Commonwealth's military. Category:Planets